Slaves to our Nature
by Miss Snazzy
Summary: Bella is a princess caged within castle walls. Edward is a vampire doomed to an existence of darkness. When the living and the dead meet, will the sun's flame burn one world to the ground or will darkness diminish the light and prevail upon the surface? DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Aladdin belong to their respective owners. The idea to intertwine them belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Aladdin and will be told in third person, but will be centering on Bella and Edward. In this story, the vampires are a combination of Twilight's vampires and Buffy's vampires (they don't sparkle in the sun, garlic, crosses, and wooden stakes affect them, etc.). I'll try not to make it too predictable. Reviewers get a preview.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Long ago an average man sought refuge from the torturous weather in a dark cave. What the man did not realize was the cave was already occupied by a swarm of a unique type of bat. The man was attacked, the many bats converging on him to claw and bite his skin. Miraculously, he survived.

Soon after he had returned to his home, a terrible fever set in. In three days time, he was on the brink of absolute agony—screaming and pleading to be put out of his misery. The man had two brothers who cared for him and were far too selfish to do as he wished. When they refused, the man grew quiet and they feared he had finally passed.

The man was far from dead. In truth, he had been reborn.

He was the first vampire.

The vampiric disease spread quickly after that and the panic set in. The immortal beings were completely indestructible, apart from the light of the sun or the drive of a wooden steak through their heart. The humans feared the vicious blood drinkers who hid during the day, but terrorized them at night. Most of them were savage and drank more than their fill, destroying innocent maidens and tainting their purity with their venom dripping fangs.

The humans saw the undead creatures as a poison, claiming the souls of all humanity. The vampires saw the flimsy and easily breakable people as cows, ready for the slaughter.

One day a young girl was taken from her home. This outraged the humans beyond all of the other despicable acts committed by the vampires. The father of the child was heartbroken and sought the comfort of the village church. He prayed for a light to end all darkness, so that never again would anyone have to suffer.

The gods answered his call.

The time of twilight came as it did every day, but instead of the sky fading into darkness, the sun shone through the clouds like a beacon of light.

Humans and vampires alike were confused by nature's incongruity, waiting for night to come and the screams of victims to fill the air.

They never came.

For two thousand years, darkness never came and the vampires were forced to remain underground, feeding off of stray humans, or hikers within the deepest recesses of the forest. The races were divided into the Land of the Living, and the Land of the Dead.

Will the sun's flame burn one world to the ground or will darkness diminish the light and prevail upon the surface?

When day and night meet, will Twilight return?

***


	2. Caged Birds and Monsters

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Aladdin belong to their respective owners. The idea to intertwine them belongs to me.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter I

_Caged Birds and Monsters_

* * *

"I will not be made a fool of," the man huffed, stomping out of the room with his tail between his legs.

Charles heaved a gruff sigh, weary of this whole business. He loved his daughter as much as he had loved his late wife, but her attitude toward the laws of the land was taking its toll. He had hoped to see her wed before death claimed him, but with the way she was behaving, he would likely have to witness the day from the clouds of heaven.

"What did my fair daughter do this time?" he asked once she was in his line of sight. Isabella was reading one of the many books of her personal library while sitting on the stone of the fountain. Charles often praised his daughter for her intelligence, but lately he had nurtured the fear of what harm the ideas of romance were bestowing upon her already idealistic mind.

"Twas not my fault, father."

"As opposed to all of the other times one of your suitors fled my castle?"

Isabella paused in the middle of the passage she was reading, already anticipating the argument that was sure to ensue.

"Why did you send him away?" Charles questioned, relishing in the sun's rays upon his skin.

"As you so eloquently put it, he fled. I did not send him away." Isabella's words may have been the truth, but both she and Charles knew the manner in which Isabella's current suitor departed was from her doing in some way. Charles stared down at his daughter, prompting her to elaborate.

"If you must know, he was not too pleased that I possessed knowledge he did not," she smirked. Isabella always enjoyed a chance to utilize her quick wit whether in a challenge, or solely for recreation.

"Prince Tyler was a good man," Charles grumbled. They were running low on acceptable suitors, Isabella having dismissed every single one previous.

"_Prince Tyler_ was pompous, describing experiences I should wish to forget and offering crude compliments pertaining to my _child baring hips and wealth_," Isabella spat, reliving the burst of anger that had colored her cheeks upon hearing such inappropriate and offensive things.

"We are running out of time, Isabella. You know as well as I that the day is almost upon us. In order to uphold my kingdom, you must be wed before your eighteenth birthday," Charles reminded her.

"Should I have encouraged his advances, father? Is that what you would wish of your daughter—to be a mere utility to produce heirs?" Isabella fumed, her cheeks aflame along with her temper.

"This discussion does not entirely pertain to Prince Tyler. You know this."

"Why can I not marry for love? Why can I not have what you and my mother once had?" Isabella cradled the book protectively in her arms. She felt more for the fictional characters of her novels than she did for the crass Prince Tyler. The previous suitors had been no better.

"Your mother and I were blessed, but this is not about romance. I am aged and my strength is depleted. My day of reckoning is coming as quickly as your day of marriage and I would like to take the experience of walking you down the aisle with me when I pass through the gates of heaven."

Isabella's skin paled as she listened to the words of a very tired man. The man who had once carried her to bed when she would fall asleep while reading by the fire, the man who had taught her to read and write, the man who had raised her.

"Do not speak of such things father!" Isabella abandoned her precious novel at the fountain side, embracing her father in a very unprecedented hug. Neither had been openly emotional with the other, leaving a sense of awkwardness in the air and a light blush upon Isabella's cheeks.

"I do not wish to burden you with such thoughts, so let us discuss the matter at hand," Charles announced, signaling his daughter with his next question to release him and take a step back. "Have you given consideration to Lord Yorkie?" he inquired.

Isabella cringed, both grateful and unhappy with the direction the conversation had taken. She had considered Lord Yorkie. She had considered him less intelligent than the dirt beneath the local blacksmith's boots.

…

He veered to the left as the scent of a deer filled his nostrils. It had been far too long since he hunted and he had missed the joys of flying through the forest, gaining on his chosen prey. Little could be heard from his pursuit, only the hairline cracks he made upon the dead leaves beneath his feet. When able to run at such speeds, he felt free and liberated, no longer a slave to his nature. That is, until he caught a whiff of something that could quench the thirst of the monster within. At that point, he would succumb to his bloodlust and seek the pumping elixir of life in order to fuel his death.

He need not worry about making any slips for he would know of the presence of a human long before he could lose control. These instances were rare—the times in which he could allow himself to relax his grip upon his nature and rely on his basic instincts.

Unfortunately, he was so oblivious while drinking in the moment he would reach his prey that he did not notice the tiny sliver of light breaking through the cover of the vast trees of the forest. His path led straight through the small patch, the sun's ray slicing his arm as he rushed through.

His steps slowed with the burn, the pain lingering even as he hid in the blackened shade. With teeth clenched, he fingered the cut through his torn and blood soaked shirt to examine his injury. He had opted to not wear his usual attire of a coat while hunting. How stupid of a choice he now realized it was. The injury healed quickly, as he knew it would. He sighed at the ruined state of his long sleeved white shirt. He would need to replace it when he got the chance.

Vampires were a strange breed. They hungered for blood and went into frenzy with even the smallest drop, but when it came to their own blood or the blood of their kind, they felt no desire. No blood lust. Edward supposed it stemmed from an instinct of self-preservation for their kind. Times were difficult enough with the destruction of humans…he could not imagine the fate of the world if vampires began killing vampires.

…

Isabella dipped her fingers into the rushing water as she sat upon the fountain ledge, swirling her fingers around and watching the ripples they produced. Throughout her youth she had been sheltered within the castle walls, never allowed to leave without an army of an escort and even then, she was only permitted to remain in the carriage unless they were visiting other royalty.

In these rare occasions she would play the part of the delicate princess—it was what was expected and required of her. She was not to speak of revolutionary ideas or such things as fairy tale dragons and love filled marriages. She was to speak only when spoken to. She was not to demonstrate any type of intelligence, beyond the subject of appropriate manners.

Many men had sought audience with King Charles regarding her, many men had asked for her hand in marriage. She was fortunate enough to have a caring father who would never force her into a marriage and respected her judgment, but even she knew his patience was wearing thin. Isabella hated to see her father so worn and the stress over her lack of a decision only increased her guilt.

Isabella refused each suitor because she could see within their eyes what they dare not say, what they dare not admit. She was nothing to them, but a commodity and a means of gaining a towering amount of wealth. She knew she was not beautiful as some had claimed her to be. She knew they were only using her for her wealth and would most likely entertain a mistress of superior beauty behind her back.

Perhaps he was correct about the novels filling her head with unreachable futures. After reading about the wondrous and tragic loves of the characters she adored, she could not settle for what was expected of her. She wanted passion, not acceptance. She did not want to accept a husband and become nothing more than another accomplishment to wear upon his arm. She did not want to be doomed to a life of birthing, nurturing, and only find solace in the occasional party.

No, after reading so many stories about star-crossed lovers and temptation, she yearned for a great love. She desired a companion who would treat her as his equal, who would debate his ideas with knowledge and wit, who would in turn respect her opinions. Someone she could compare books with, but feel passion towards just the same. She wanted a soul mate.

…

Edward had never been social and did not enjoy the company of his kind. They were savage beasts—their only wish was to create havoc with their gluttonous thirst. He was a rarity among them—a black horse among brown. He was not arrogant, but he did know that his unmatched restraint placed him a level above them. Of course, a level above is still a monster. Mind you, a monster with a conscience, but a monster all the same.

Edward's views were not misplaced by an overly large ego, for he had an insight that others did not. Since his first moment of death, he was able to hear the thoughts of those around him. While many would view this as a gift, he only saw it as another aspect of his curse. The ability had aided him in many tight situations, but he did not enjoy the thoughts of some.

The disgust he felt when around his kind heighted at the sound of their vicious thoughts. How could these once human beasts care so little about the lives of the innocents? Even when Edward had hunted humans before he discovered the alternative source of sustenance, he targeted vile and worthless humans who deserved death for their terrible deeds.

Unlike Edward, the rest of the males of his kind seemed to only seek the pure and helpless females. All men and women were helpless in the face of a vampire, but the women were far less resourceful and the thought to fight back rarely ran through their fear gripped minds. The more experienced men would occasionally get lucky and kill a vampire with a scrap of sharp wood. The women never possessed such luck. They were petrified sheep, lining up for the slaughter.

Vampires were the worst kind of creatures, the true devils of this world. They used their appearance to entice unsuspecting humans to follow them deep into the shadows and claim their essence in the dark. The worst of his kind were the succubae—the vampires who lured humans to their death with seduction and sexual acts of an unthinkable nature.

Edward had encountered several of those types of vampires in his many years, one of which had even tried to use her body to add Edward to her ever growing list of conquests. He could not be swayed by her blonde curls, vivacious curves, and blood red lips and Tanya had never forgiven him for the rejection.

A great deal of females of his kind had expressed an interest, but none had ever sparked his. They were shallow and empty of all substance, apart from their need to feed off humans and possess his body to satisfy their other needs. Their hunger and lust drove them, nothing more.

Edward knew he would never find someone worthy of his company. He would never find his soul mate.

***


	3. Forbidden Fruit

******Disclaimer: Twilight and Aladdin belong to their respective owners. The idea to intertwine them belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter II

_Forbidden Fruit_

* * *

Isabella's eyes darted across the hall, searching for the slightest shift or movement. She pulled her traveling cloak tighter around her small body, wondering if she were going insane and hoping she would not be caught. She wore one of her less constricting gowns as a precaution she felt was needed. How would her plans reach fruition if she fainted?

Rounding the corner, she released the breath she was holding in relief. This hall was just as empty as the others. Although she knew she would not find anyone at this time of day, she was fearful nonetheless. With the blanket of sunlight, she felt exposed, her entire demeanor a beacon to the guards.

If her father were to discover her intentions, she would surely be kept tucked away in room under lock and key. Not that her current situation greatly differed the possibility, but it would be worse to remain in one room alone. None of this mattered at the moment, for Isabella was determined to leave her prison.

Isabella praised her choice of footwear, pleased at the lack of noise her ballet slippers made. She snuck through the entrance to the grounds, passing the fountain she had sat beside earlier that day. Again she wished for some form of shade to conceal her as she pressed her foot into the bark of the tree that grew a foot away from the castle's back wall. She knew the guards rarely set foot back there, for not a single human could climb such a wall. The architect had designed it so that there was no way for anyone to get in, but they never anticipated anyone getting out.

Isabella's hand went to her chest where the swan encrusted with some of the royal jewels lay. It was a present from her mother, who had explained to her how every member of the royal family held some small portion of the family jewels at all times. Her mother wore a pair of swan earrings adorned with dandelion colored jewels to illustrate her free spirit. Her mother had never explained the reason for the amethyst gems upon Isabella's necklace and now she never would receive the chance. Isabella tucked the keepsake into her dress, ready to leave her past behind her.

Isabella hiked up her dress up to her knees as she threw her other foot onto a branch, and used her first to push herself upward. Her small hands gripped the rough branches, wincing at the point of one of the smaller extensions against her palm. She hoped it had not drawn blood, for fainting from a tree would negate her chances and be quite embarrassing when someone found her.

Using her long legs, she increased her momentum to reach the top of the wall. As she stared down at the floor beyond the castle grounds, the odd sense of ease that had taken refuge in her chest throughout her sneaking disappeared.

_I will surely break my neck if I should jump from this height!_

Weighing her options and searching around her for some form of aid, she tensed as she realized her only means of success. A long branch extended from where she was perched on the top of the wall, sloping downward a couple feet and leaving what she could estimate as a ten foot drop.

_Almost twice my height_, she thought uncertainly.

The branch was large and looked sturdy enough, but Isabella kept getting flashes of the image of her body crumpled and broken on the floor taunting her and her cowardice. She gazed back at the castle and the warmth and the comfort she had left behind, and allowed it to make her decision for her, as it had done every other time in her life.

Her nimble body crawled across the branch backwards because she knew she would need to aim her feet at the floor when it came time to let go. Isabella slid her body down, glad for the protection of her traveling coat from the sharpness of the branch's bark. Once her feet met only air, she stopped to anticipate the drop.

She closed her eyes as she continued to slide down, holding in the scream as she fell from the tree, a tug and a rip sounding in the silence before her feet made contact with the floor. Her knees gave out upon impact and the breath left her lungs. Isabella laid there for a moment, recovering from the truly stupid move she had just pulled.

A few minutes later, she sat up and examined her body. Apart from a slight ache in her legs, she appeared fine. She snorted when she noticed the long rip now present in her dress, the slit of the fabric leading up to the middle of her right thigh. Isabella stared at the exposure of skin, wondering bitterly why her complexion is so ghostly when the sun never left the sky.

…

Edward slowed his steps as he passed a familiar part of the forest. Although the memories of his human life had faded almost completely, he did remember his taste for apples. They were his favorite by far; he was always content with their natural form. He knew of a certain apple tree that he had enjoyed when he was human. When he was still able to taste such things, he used to hike into this forest and sit below his favorite tree, gorging himself on his favorite fruit.

Edward still found comfort when sitting under his apple tree, despite his change of diet. There was something about the spot that almost made him feel normal. It was an old tree that had survived time, just as he had.

His feet stilled as he caught sight of his sanctuary. He was not alone in the forest today.

He saw _her_ sitting there, under _his_ apple tree. One of _his_ apples pressed between two pale palms. _Her_ lips wrapped around one of _his_ apples as she took her first bite. The juice of one of _his_ apples running down _her_ chin. _Her_ tongue slipping out between _her_ cherry lips to collect the juice of one of _his_ apples from her face.

Edward's eyes reluctantly left the apple and cherry to travel across the rest of her body. Cherry wood curls framed her heart shaped face, her gaze pointed downward at the apple in her hands. Her skin a white silk that led down to her throat where a black strap was tied across, a traveling coat wrapped tightly around her small body.

…

Isabella stared at the apple intently, convinced that its glorious taste was proof enough that she had stumbled upon the Garden of Eden and had just committed a terrible sin by taking a bite.

She took another.

She felt daring and free—free to make mistakes and free to sin, no longer the obedient and pure princess. A weight she had not noticed until it was gone lifted from her shoulders. She was not perfect, she never had been. Now if ever she should hear an overbearing man claim to see perfection in her features, she would no longer grimace, but laugh.

How can she be perfect after consuming the forbidden fruit and committing the first sin?

…

Edward watched the maiden from afar in curiosity. Her mind's voice was silent, not even the faintest of whispers could be heard above the silence. Edward might have assumed the maiden to be too dimwitted to form a thought, had she not been staring at the apple with such intensity. Although she seemed mentally mute to him, her wide doe-like eyes belayed the intelligence that was surely beneath the surface.

_What mysteries could that apple possibly hold for her? What importance could she find in such a common piece of fruit?_

Edward wondered where the maiden had come from. She was clearly not familiar with the lore of the land, for otherwise she would not have ventured into this wood. Dangerous things hid among these trees, just biding their time until an unsuspecting sheep should pass.

Edward felt a strange urge course through him. Was he worried for this peculiar girl?

_Of course not, she is just a lowly maiden after all,_ he assured himself.

It was her own fault she risked coming to this wood and therefore she should be left to suffer the consequences of her actions. But does she deserve such a fate? Edward shook his head in hopes of clearing that nonsense. Her wellbeing did not concern him. He is a vampire and she is clearly a human—they are from different worlds.

…

Isabella sighed deeply, leaning further back into the trunk of the tree. She could not explain it, but it was as if there was some sort of an aura circulating around the apple tree. She felt at ease despite her situation. She was utterly lost about what to do now that she was essentially her own woman.

There were so many things she had always wanted to do, but now that she was staring the opportunities in the face, she could not decide what to do next. She stayed in her relaxed position, contemplating what mayhem she may have caused back in the castle grounds.

Several hours had passed since she snuck away and she knew her father would be worried sick. Despite the guilt that was weighing heavily on her chest, she could not return just yet. There was a strange feeling within her that told her to stay put. Her mother had always been a firm believer in fate and although Isabella had never paid her views any mind, she could not deny the sense of foreboding.

Almost as if to punctuate that thought, a light breeze passed through the apple tree, rustling her hair in front of her face and clouding her vision for what would be one of the most significant moments of her life.

…

The strawberry breeze hit Edward's face harshly, constricting his limbs and tensing his jaw. All thoughts of protecting the maiden were gone. All sympathy for the lonely sheep was gone. In this moment he was nothing more than a wolf whose fangs glistened as his mouth watered.

The breeze may have been strawberry, but that wasn't what enticed the monster within him. What called him to her pulsing neck was the more dominant flavor. Edward pondered the identity of such a pleasant and throat burning aroma as he slid from behind his refuge and approached the girl.

_Freesia_.

His steps were tactful and his smile wicked as he stalked his prey. He would break free of his diet for the night. He would endure the guilt later for certain, but he would bask in this decadence, until there is nothing left to enjoy. He would claim the little sheep as his own. She was to be his.

He wanted to sink _his_ pointed teeth into the luscious apple red skin and feel the juice of _her_ veins run down _his_ lips and dribble down _his_ chin.

…

Isabella's eyes snapped open at the faint sound of cracking leaves. She was afraid for what had found her. She was afraid it would be a guard sent to drag her back to the castle. She was afraid it was a wild animal in which she would have no hopes of fighting off. She was afraid she would never get the chance to see the world.

As her gaze slid up his form, she thought she would have felt content if that had been her last moment. His clothes bore colorful patches in some places and were ragged with dirt stains apart from his shirt. Long white sleeves covered his tensed muscles and his broad shoulders. There was a tiny slit on the sleeve of his arm surrounded by blood, but revealing the whitest of skin.

His unruly firewood hair with flames licking the tips complimented the overall disarray, yet perfection of his appearance. Once Isabella's brown eyes finally met his, she knew for certain that she would die a happy woman if her time came within the next moment. His eyes were the color of liquid gold, the intensity of his gaze rivaling that of the sun.

Isabella was so entranced that she had not noticed many things in the moments to come. She had only a single coherent thought at the flash of his crooked smile.

_Him_.

…

Edward could feel her eyes rake across his body and was perplexed by the feelings that such an action awoke in him. He walked every so slowly, not wanting to frighten his prey. Despite his intentions and calculated steps, he was unable to restrain the smile that tilted the side of his mouth.

Isabella stunned even further at the sight and he inwardly rejoiced as she stood almost as slowly as he was approaching her, their eyes still locked since the first moment they had connected. Her wide brown eyes were deep and fixed upon his own. She did not seem to acknowledge her movements as she began to step toward him.

He was the snake, charming his victim with his penetrating gaze. Without his permission, a soft hum slipped passed his parted lips—a sinister and comforting melody that made the poor girl's knees shake. Edward's eyes danced with amusement and fascination as he rushed to her side to steady her.

With his arms wrapped around her waist and his humming so close to her ear, her body seemed to melt into his embrace, eliminating the option of walking side by side in the forest. This did not bother Edward of course, for after he had felt her tiny body so close to his, he could not bare to be parted from the sweet sick warmth.

Her knees buckled like blades of grass beneath his feet as he lifted her feather light body into his arms. The maiden's head lolled back slightly before lying against his chest. Her glorious neck was exposed from her burgundy curls, causing him to increase the sinister and longing notes of his melody.

…

Deeper and deeper he carried her into the forest. She had not even a name to call this stranger, yet she was so willingly allowing herself to be led further into the darkness and away from the only home she had ever known.

From the moment their eyes had locked and she gazed into the endless pools of sunlight, she knew she needed to be near this godly man. Once the sound of his honey voice filled her ears, she was undone, succumbing to the daze that engulfed her.

She looked up at his wondrous face, noticing the change in eye color. They were now black and she found herself drowning in the bottomless pits, a pair of black holes drawing her in.

It seemed like only minutes later that they stopped. Isabella might have glanced around or noticed the change of air, had she not been so focused on the stranger cradling her. She was simultaneously completely aware and completely oblivious.

She was very alert when the stranger spoke for the very first time.

"My lady, you must walk only for a short while," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver through her body.

The stranger lowered her to the ground and stepped away, leaving a feeling of abandonment lingering upon Isabella's skin. Her spirits picked up when he held out his hand for hers and they continued on their way.

Without the arms of the stranger wrapped around her, Isabella became more alert to her surroundings. They appeared to be walking in a cavern of sorts, the light fading the further away from the entrance they ventured. Soon Isabella could see nothing and relied solely on the hand of the stranger to guide her. Although she did not know him, she knew he would protect her. She trusted him.

The cavern seemed to go on forever, an endless darkness. The air which had been stale upon entrance was now fresh in her lungs. The silence of the underground now contained voices and other sounds. Five minutes later and a dim light spilled in and Isabella blinked against the sudden presence of light and the sight in which was before her.

The ceiling towered over, high and carved by nature. All around her lit candles littered surfaces and the floor, creating an eerie glow to the scene. There were people everywhere, each seeming oblivious to the existence of the other. Old and tattered antiques were spread throughout, some piled together and guarded like a precious treasure. Curtains and blankets were drawn in some areas to afford the owner privacy, she would imagine.

Isabella realized where she was; perhaps she had known where the strange man was taking her all along. She was in a place she had only ever heard of in stories meant to frighten young children from going anywhere unattended, or hiding in the shade.

The Land of the Dead.

The stranger did not spare her a glance as he tugged on her hand and led her through the clutter. Isabella shrank at some of the looks she received from the vampires they passed. Some leered at her while others glared. Where was this strange man taking her?

…

As Edward reached the secret entrance, he knew he would have to release Isabella for the duration of the walk, despite his reluctance. Seeing a human lying in his arms in such a way would only elicit questions and misconceptions of his willingness to share.

"My lady, you must walk only for a short while," Edward whispered in her ear, pleased at her reaction to his voice. It was the first he had spoken to the maiden and he was fearful that his voice would ruin the allure.

Edward missed the warmth immediately after he relinquished it and was only partially satisfied when he grabbed her hand. He wanted more. Much more.

After leading her through the cavern, he was bombarded with vicious thoughts that made him want to turn around and run her back to the apple tree. Unfortunately, Edward was always a bit dramatic and had entertained the precise way he wished to consume the maiden. In order to receive the perfect experience, he needed to press on.

He led her through the pointless waste the others of his kind had clung to for ages. Some felt the need to keep such things because they remembered similar items from their lives, while others merely wanted to possess some form of treasure.

Edward could see the image of his maiden's face in the thoughts of another, causing him to wrap his arm around her by instinct.

_Mine_. Edward thought this possessively, his chest rumbling with a growl of warning to all others that may entertain the thought of tasting his sweet maiden.

_Mine? When had she become my maiden?_

Edward dismissed those thoughts for the moment, choosing to focus on the task at hand. He led the maiden to the tunnel, gesturing for her to enter first. He knew no one would dare challenge him for her, but he would not risk one of the weaker ones snatching her from behind him. She looked up at him in uncertainty, the first time since they had met that he had seen anything besides the haze his presence induced.

"We are almost there," Edward spoke the words in the same manner as he had earlier. The maiden seemed assured and dazed once more. The truth was she should have felt anything but comfort from the idea of being so close to their destination.

…

Isabella had read many stories, had heard many tales of the unsuspecting maiden unknowingly led to her doom. She had always mocked the intelligence of these women, for who could be that naïve? Now as she followed the mesmerizing vampire, she understood.

She could feel his presence behind her as she walked in the dark tunnel. She could feel the current rising on her skin, could feel the force daring her to turn around and embrace the surge. She wanted to greatly, but she refrained.

The end of the tunnel appeared

The stranger's hand grasped the long red curtain, revealing a sight to behold. Each stone wall was adorned with deep burgundy silk while ebony velvet occupied the floor. Candelabras were lit throughout, casting a brilliant glow upon the room. Large violet pillows were arranged in a sort of makeshift bed, accompanied with more silk in a shade of royal blue.

Along with a wide chest pushed into one of the corners, a grand piano was at the center of the room, dominating all attention and respect. The sleek color almost blended in with the floor as if it had grown from the velvet. This room was more wonderful than any room in the castle could ever hope to be.

The stranger took Isabella's hand once more and led her into the room, sliding the curtain shut on their way in. Isabella stood silent and still, unsure of herself. She knew not what would happen now that she was here, but she did know it would be life altering. She could feel it.

The stranger stood so closely behind Isabella that she could feel the chill upon his skin. His hands came to the sides of her neck and she fought to resist the weakness of her knees as she shivered at his touch. Long fingers of ice pulled at the strings, sending her traveling coat cascading down her body.

…

Strawberry. Apple. Cherry. Victory.

The porcelain doll followed Edward with the simplest of persuasion and was now at _his_ mercy. Her delicate body belonged to him now. The apple juice flowing in her veins belonged to him. Her heat, her essence belonged to _him_.

Edward couldn't resist, he had to touch her. He had to see her. Edward swiftly removed her coat, lingering a feather light touch on her slender neck, electric pulses pricking his fingertips with the contact. He admired her body appreciatively, reverently. The maiden's chest and arms were encased in white, a light blue material starting under her bosom and continuing down her waist to the end of her dress. The maiden's dress hung off her shoulders, exposing the beautiful moonlight skin.

Edward had only seen the moonlight in the mind's of the elders and had often wished for the opportunity to see the rarity for ages. Now in the presence of such loveliness, he was content without the sight.

The maiden's eyes remained shut as Edward released the clip confining her hair, sending soft mahogany curls spilling onto her bare shoulders. Edward watched the maiden's heaving chest in fascination, contemplating the perfection of her hidden breasts and how they would fit perfectly in his hungry palms.

Edward took a deep breath, the scent of freesia, lavender, and strawberry consuming him, drowning him in primal desire.

…

A soft melodious hum brimming with temptation and desire filled the air, the sultry sound awakening and dimming Isabella's senses all at once. Every cell in her being was alive, but her thoughts and inhibitions were a haze, only his voice swirling in her head. She opened her eyes.

The warmth of his sunlight eyes warmed her skin, despite the coolness of his. The stranger stared at Isabella with such a penetrating gaze that she knew she would give him whatever he asked for.

"What is your name?" The sweet hum still managed to whisper through the air despite the stranger's pause.

"Bella."

Isabella knew not why she answered the question this way. No one apart from her mother had ever addressed her that way and her mother only used the nickname in private. Not even her father was privy to the secret. She did not feel like Princess Isabella in this moment though, staring into pools of hot magma.

"Bella," the stranger confirmed in nothing but a whisper.

For the first time since she had encountered him in the forest, Isabella moved and spoke of her own volition.

"What is your name?" Isabella repeated his question, raising her dainty hand to cup his crystal cheek.

"Edward," the stranger's voice was husky, matching his ravenous gaze.

Edward's eyes slid shut as Isabella's fingers trailed down to his lips. She touched the purple red soft skin and whispered, "Edward."

***


	4. Realization

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Aladdin belong to their respective owners. The idea to intertwine them belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter III

_Realization_

* * *

The sound of her enchanting voice, the feel of her small hand upon his face, the wide and trusting innocence of her eyes, these things were too much for Edward. Edward's eyes shot open at the pressure of her flaming skin upon his mouth.

_What am I doing?_

Edward abandoned her hand, her heat, and slammed his back against the stone wall as he held his breath. Bella was staring at him, disbelief and hurt evident in her eyes. If she only knew the danger she was in, those wide brown eyes would hold fear.

"Edward?" Bella took a step toward him, causing Edward to press himself harder into the wall as if he could mold himself to the stone and hide from the inquisitive maiden.

"Leave," Edward choked out.

"Edwa—"

"LEAVE!" Edward spat, his eyes deep with fury, twin volcanoes close to eruption.

Bella hesitated in her next step, flinching as if he had struck her. Edward glared at the tempting maiden. Had he not once claimed himself to possess more willpower than any other? Had he not claimed himself to be superior to the remainder of his kind?

Edward had led the maiden to her doom with every intention of draining her, but after gazing into the depths of her soul, how could he steal the light from her eyes? How could he drag the glorious beacon of light into his world of darkness?

The maiden's legs gave out, but this time Edward did not stop her from falling to the ground. He was powerless, afraid of her shocking touch and the effect it would have upon his resolve. She needed to leave. He was willing to sacrifice his pleasure to preserve the life of Bella, but he could not handle anymore temptation.

She was a crumpled heap upon the black velvet, the contrast of light and dark more evident than ever before. Her glorious curls concealed her face, both frustrating and merciful to Edward as he watched the maiden.

"I do not know the way," she mumbled brokenly.

Edward felt terrible for the way he spoke to her, but it was all he could think to do to break this siren's spell. Edward had thought of himself as the wolf in sheep's clothing, leading her to hell, but in truth it was her seduction that had blinded him.

Edward pried himself from the wall and opened his trunk to find the tool he would need for this journey. Of course she would not remember the way back and even if she had, Edward would never have allowed her to make the trip back on her own. Any of the vampires lurking outside this room would snatch her away in an instant if the opportunity presented itself. The maiden had even tampered with Edward's common sense.

With his hands protected by his gloves, he went to the maiden and offered her his hand. Bella did not look up at him as she took his concealed hand, for which he was both hurt and grateful for. She must hate him now that the sick and misleading melody had worn off. His thoughts were confirmed when he caught a glance of her pale cheek and the salty tear that trailed down it.

Edward led her back through the tunnel and through the sea of questioning glances and thoughts of those surrounding them. Some had even placed bets upon how long it would take for Edward to entirely drain her, but none had expected her to leave alive. No one ever had.

Through the cavern and through the woods they kept a steady pace, perhaps a little faster than the average human, but it mattered not. A few times Bella had lost her footing, but refused any assistance from Edward every time.

_Yes, she must loathe me_, Edward thought sadly.

They were almost to the apple tree when Edward heard them. Thoughts that did not belong clouded his mind, each filled with a sense of duty and readiness. They were prepared in the chance that they came across a vampire.

Edward did not fear for himself, however, having proved his combat skills on many occasions. His only worry was for Bella, whom would be in grave danger if such men were to find her. Having privy to the thoughts of others, Edward knew what some soldiers did when they came across a lost maiden. They demanded payment for the rescue and more often than not, sought far more precious treasures than that of gold or silver.

"There are men close by, most likely guards from the castle," Edward informed her.

Bella's eyes widened in fear. _Ah, yes_, Edward thought in amusement,_ now she exhibits the correct reaction_.

"They're after me," Bella whispered, her heart rate elevated into a state of panic.

_Very perceptive_.

"I will not let them touch you, but you will have to trust me."

Bella contemplated his offer and Edward knew that no matter her answer, he would protect her. It would only make his duty easier if she would comply with his wishes.

"I trust you." Her tone and eyes rang with truth and Edward could not help but grin sadly at her. She should not trust him, but somehow he was glad she did, especially in the current circumstances.

Edward tugged Bella over to his apple tree, giving her instructions to hide no matter what she sees or hears. The men were closing in on them, there were eight and they were running out of time. Edward made sure he was hidden from the maiden before he climbed into one of the trees with ease. It would be simple to eliminate the threat with his vantage point.

Edward leapt from the branches when two of the men were in his sights and he quickly knocked them out. He hid their bodies in a pile of discarded leaves before returning to his cover.

_Six to go._

Another man wandered from the group in search of privacy to take care of a few bodily functions. The man was unconscious before his trousers had even made it to his knees.

_Five._

…

Isabella's breathing was labored as she waited and strained to hear the voices of the approaching men. They seemed to be heading straight for her, as if they could somehow hear her rapid heartbeat. All thought of the night with her stranger was hidden away for observation later when she is safe.

_When he is safe._

Isabella worried for Edward and felt completely useless. Once more she was the weak little princess, needing a man to protect her. She loathed the idea, but some part of her couldn't deny the tiny spark of happiness she felt when she realized the implication of his actions.

_He cares enough to protect me_.

The rustling to branches alerted her to the expanse of darkness before her. She had walked here on her own earlier in the day, but despite the sun's permanent position in the sky, the woods seemed darker than before.

"Edward?" Isabella mumbled uncertainly into the darkness, wondering if making her presence known was wise. Edward had told her to keep quite no matter what she should see or hear, but in her adrenaline rush, she could not seem to manage to keep the words at bay.

"Edward is that you?" she questioned the darkness again.

A man jumped down from the trees, pressing a hand covered with dirt and sweat to her mouth before she could release a scream of warning to Edward. The man turned her away from his form, gripping her tightly around the arms and pushing her body into his chest. She knew all of the faces of the guards, but she could not make out his while hidden in the shadows.

"What is a poor maiden such as yourself doing in a wood so sinister?" the man's gruff voice sneered into her ear, causing her to shudder. Twice tonight she had been touched by men, but while the first had been reverent and alluring, this one was harsh, demanding, and a little sickening.

The man roughly pushed Isabella forward to lean against the front of the tree. Two men were hiding behind one of the trees on the left and another two were hiding behind a tree on the right. Isabella's heart sank as she realized it was a trap.

_And I am the bait._

…

Edward listened to the remaining heartbeats and after determining their closeness, he realized his failure.

_Six heartbeats. Bella._

Edward leapt from tree to tree, drawing closer to his once sanctuary and the maiden that had tormented him. Her scent mingled with another that smelled as terrible as horse manure. He would snap his neck if he had touched her.

Edward landed on the ground between four heartbeats in a crouch. He could see Bella pressed against the chest of another and this angered him beyond all sense of self-preservation. The awaiting men emerged from their poorly constructed hiding places, charging at Edward.

Swift and deadly like a wild cat, Edward slammed one of the bodies into the trunk of a tree. Another man doubled over to a blow to the gut.

_Three._

…

Isabella struggled against her captor, trying desperately to do something to help Edward.

"Settle down. It'll be dead shortly," the man chuckled.

Isabella released a whimper at his words. Edward may not have had any interest in her, but she did not wish him to die. She immediately regretted her noise when Edward's alarmed gaze snapped up to meet hers.

Isabella watched in horror as one of the men stabbed a wooden stake into his chest, sending him toppling to the ground. Thinking that victory had been achieved, the man carelessly threw Isabella to the ground and ran to his comrades.

A man grabbed each of his arms, pulling him up to a kneeling position. Blood was seeping through Edward's shirt, but fortunately the wound was in his side—the man had missed his heart. The man that had held Isabella only moments ago, removed a sharp wooden stake from the back of his trousers, ready to rectify the other's mistake.

Seeing no other option, Isabella rose from the floor and addressed the men.

"Release him!" she commanded in a rarely used formal voice.

The man turned toward her with a sloppy smile and sneered, "We are the royal guards. We do not take orders from a worthless wench such as you."

Isabella removed her necklace from the confines of her dress, raising it to the eyelevel of the horrible man.

"I said release him. By order of the Princess."

***


End file.
